There are various situations where such barriers are required. For example, a flood resistant barrier may be required for an external doorway of a house or other building to keep out flood water, or for an internal doorway in a building to keep water which has accumulated on the floor in one room from passing to another room. A situation of the latter may occur in a building such as an art gallery or archive storage building where a water pipe has burst or a water sprinkler system has malfunctioned. Also, a fire may have occurred in one room and have been extinguished by a water sprinkler system or other fire extinguishing water supply. A storm resistant barrier may be required for boarding up a window when severe weather or possibly rioting or looting is expected.
Although many different kinds of barriers have been proposed for such purposes in the past, there is still a need for an improved barrier of this kind.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved flood or storm resistant barrier for doorways or window openings.